A New Beginning?
by BrokenTheories
Summary: After receiving a little advice from a mysterious person, Fate, who's been kept prisoner inside the Magic Council, is finally free from his imprisonment. But what does he intend to do? Long OC story with eventual ErzaxJellal NaLu GrayxJuvia, etc
1. Chapter 1: Magnolia, huh?

_**Thump!**_

As soon as my body hit the ground, my mouth gradually filled up with the familiar taste of rustiness. I have always been weak. Constantly being bullied by kids in his school, the teachers never even liked me, labeling me as a 'problem child' because I never got along with anyone in the school. The only thing I was good at was slacking off.

"You? A hero? Stop kidding me!" Laughed a chubby kid in a strage tone. All his friends were pointing and laughing at me too.

"You're one to talk.. you fat poop.." Of course, I was just 5 then. You wouldn't expect to see a 5 year old kid screaming vulgarities, right? "Lose some weight.. then come back."_**  
><strong>_

But I've got to give him credit though, it hurts. It hurts a whole lot. He punched my gut, not once but twice. But I was used to being hurt. And those punches and whatever they threw at me weren't the worst.

I've hated the fact that I was a weakling. Why couldn't I have been born with a stronger body instead of this fragile one?

__I wanted to get up. I wanted to be stronger. Instead of being the one who gets picked on, I want to be able to stand up for myself. In other words, I want to beat the living shit out of everyone.

_**And that's what I'll do.**_

* * *

><p>And that was all I was able to remember, least until I awakened from my dream by a guard, poking the tip of his spear onto my butt.<p>

"So its today, huh.."

A familiar voice sounded from the distance. Though prisoners are strictly forbidden to talk and see each other's faces, in order to avoid forming pacts and such, I was able to have a few conversations with this particular guy after he came here a few months back.

_**He seems to know much more than he's letting on though..**_

".. Today?"

The guy simply laughed lightly, his voice echoing throughout the mostly empty prison cells. All the others were either executed or sent to those rehabilitation facilities. "Don't tell me you were here for so long that you forgot!"

_**Forget what? What's he talking about? Umm..  
><strong>_

The guard held me up by the collar of my straightjacket and shoved my face against the wall, which wasn't a very comfortable position to be in. "Its been 10 years. You're a free man now."

"Yeah well.. could you stop crushing my face so that I won't become a free man with a crippled face?" I wittily responded, while he just mumbled some.. colorful language.

_**Wait, did he just say.. free man?**_

"Umm.. sorry, but.. What do you mean, free man?"

"You're free to go, kid. You've done your time."

_**So its been that long, huh..**_

* * *

><p>Off the corner of my eye, I could notice the guard taking something out of his pocket.<p>

_**A weapon?**_

Instinctively, I turned around as fast as lightning and threw my left foot by the side of his neck. That is, until I noticed that he was merely holding a key. The man's face flustered with panic. His face turned blue as well.

"Sorry, old habit." I _'humbly' _apologized.

"That's uhh.. fine.. yes.. fine.:" The guard rubbed the side of his neck where my foot would've landed and turned me around, pressing me against the wall, a little harder than the first time, just to get a little authority control over me. A few moments later, I could hear a pair of locks unlocking. But I knew better. It wasn't any ordinary lock. It was a lock designed to seal in one's magic. A lock designed for use against dangerous criminals.

_**Just right for me, then.**_

"Never thought I'd see the day you'll be leaving here." The guard seem to mumble to himself as though I wasn't there. I had to resist the temptation decapitating him with my foot.

As soon as I could move my arms again, I shook the straight-jacket off my shoulders and stretched.

_**Its been 10 years. Stupid numb arms.  
><strong>_

"So.. I'm free? Like.. I could go anywhere I want to?"

The guard crossed his arms and grimaced. The mustache on his face made him look like one of those rich evil aristocrats you would normally see in a play. "Does it matter, kid? You'll end up back here in no time! Everyone does!"

Once again, resist.. resist.. resist.

"But until then, you could go anywhere you want to. We'll even provide you some complimentary Jewels!"

_**Seems like a fair deal.**_

As soon as I took my first step out of the cell I've been locked in for 10 years, the guard was stupid enough to let his guard down and was even picking his nose! Without hesitating, I landed a fist right on the bright of his nose.

_**Now that was satisfying.**_

"Oh my, someone help please! This kind sir slipped and fell! His nose is bleeding!"

I had to hold back my laughter while two of the guard's companions came and checked on him.

* * *

><p>"That was uncalled for, but I can't say he didn't deserve it."<p>

The familiar voice came from the cell right next to where I was standing.

The guy sat in one of the dark corners, but I could sense a freakishly high level of magic from him. To summarize, this guy came with his own warning label. He wasn't looking at me, but he seemed to be busy with something.

"Should've punched him harder then." I shrugged, still stretching my arms and shoulders to ward off the numbness.

_**Its going to take awhile before the numbness fades.  
><strong>_

"If I were you I would have. But then again, I'm not you." He spoke nonchalantly, but I could hear him mumble "And you're definitely not me.." silently.

_**Interesting..**_

"So I take it you have nowhere to go, since you've been here ever since you were a kid." He spoke, still not moving from his comfy corner.

"Not exactly, no." I examined his facial features more carefully, and noticed that there was a scar, no.. a tattoo? Or a birthmark? Whatever it was, it framed his right eye.

_**Cool.**_

"Head to Magnolia. I have.. friends.. there." He hesitated while saying the word 'friends'. But I could hardly believe that a guy like him would have friends. A dangerous criminal. A rogue magician. A threat to the world.

_**He's just like me.**_

"Magnolia eh?" I've heard of that place, but I've never been to it. Then again, there's so many places that I haven't been to, or that I've forgotten. I'm barely over 16, and have been locked up here for that long."

"Look for a guild named Fairy Tail. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms."

"A guild?" I've heard what a guild is, but I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "You want me, a branded criminal, to join a magician's guild? And Fairy Tail? What kind of name is that? Are they fairies? Do they have wands and wings, and float around the sky spreading magical golden dust?"

"Don't underestimate them." He spoke sternly, "If you're looking for a life that's different from the one you've had, you should join them."

_**A different life? What's he talking about? Can't he just say something directly and not go off the subject?  
><strong>_

"I know its hard, but you have to get back on the right track. We all have demons.." He looked uncomfortable for a moment, but surprisingly, he smiled. "If I was given a choice back then, I wouldn't have done the things I have."

_**There's not a single feeling of regret for what I've done.  
><strong>_

"Go to Fairy Tail. Tell them I sent you. At least.. tell a girl named Erza Scarlet that I sent you."

"Erza? Who's that?"

"Just a.. friend. She's pretty easy to recognize. Just look for the girl with plated armor and scarlet colored hair."

I stood there for a moment, thinking about his offer. Letting out a deep breath, I tried to scratch my head, but my fingers wouldn't move.

_**How pitiful.**_

"Guess I have no choice then."

As the angle of the light shifted and started to move, I could see his face more clearly now. Blue hair, birthmark. Aside from that, nothing special, really.

And for the first time since we started our conversation, he looked up and tilted his head, "I thought you would be much older. I'm surprised that a person like you would slaughter that many people without lifting a finger."

_**So he knew.**_

I kept silent for a moment after that. I didn't need to be reminded of my past crimes. I don't regret it, but I don't like it either.

"So.. are you ever going to introduce yourself to me?"

"Fate. No last name..

The guy rubbed his chin, as if he was remembering something important from his past. I don't know if he was smiling, or grinning.

_**Doesn't matter.**_

"No last name? You two have a lot more in common than I thought.."

**_Do I even wanna know?_**

"Good luck in your journey, Fate. I'm sure you would make wonderful companions in Fairy Tail if you tried."

"I haven't talked to anyone besides you and the guard in 10 years. I guess I could try."

The guy stood up and walked towards his prison door. What surprised me was his Magic Canceller was broken to pieces on the ground. He should be able to use his Magic to escape, but he didn't.

_**Is he choosing to stay here out of his own will? Does he have a brain?  
><strong>_

"You are one weird guy, you know that?"

Again, he did not move an inch, "When you meet Erza, tell her that she knows what she needs to do. And that.. I'm sorry.."

_**Too late for regrets now, buddy.**_

"I'll try to remember it." I pondered for a moment, thinking what this girl meant to him. Past lover? Probably. I've heard guards complain about the strain in their relationships due to the importance of their jobs.

"Guess I won't be seeing you around anymore. Least until you decide to bust out of this place, you know where I'll be whenever you wanna talk."

Then, he stood up and brushed the cloudy dust off his pants and limped towards my direction in an awkward fashion. It seemed that the guards have done their damage on the guy, probably beating him up to a pulp like they tried to do to me.

"It was nice to have found a friend, even in this place, Fate. My name is Jellal, Jellal Fernandez. I hope we'll meet again someday."


	2. Chapter 2: A Fairy On The Train!

A shower. Its been awhile since I've been able to clean myself up, being classified as a highly dangerous rogue magician and all. Usually they'll allow one bath every few months, since most of them are afraid of even being near us, I guess I can't blame them.

The bathroom has remained the same since the first time I've seen it. A row of lockers surrounded the room before the pool sized tub, and I was handed a key to one of them, with one of the guards telling me that everything I needed was in it. Hopefully the bandages I asked for as well. The pool area was decorated quite exquisitely for a prison. Magic barrier windows with a fine view to the outside world, walls coated with golden paint, and even a few palm trees. Oh, and who could forget, the floors were decorated with the symbols of the Magic Council.

_**A reminder to everyone that they are in charge. Nothing ever changes.**_

Before I stepped in the bath, I cleaned myself of the mounds of dirt on my body. My hands still felt numb. Even holding just a basin of water made my hands shake. Compared to my legs, which I've constantly used since they put me in the straightjacket.

_**Once again, how pitiful.  
><strong>_

I sighed deeply as soon as I touched the base of the warm water. Clouds of vapor surrounded the room, making things barely visible. Even though I was fairly relaxed, I never once let my guard down. Who knows with the Council? One moment they would simply set you free, and the other they would send a horde of merciless assassins with the intent to kill you before you could put on your underpants.

_**I'd like to see them try.**_

After enduring 10 years of slave labor and being treated as a scum to the world, learning to trust someone is hard. But Jellal's words kept ringing in my head from time to time. I know my demons well enough, but I'm perfectly fine with it.

I laid my head back against the floor and looked up to the ceiling. Again, another huge symbol of the Council decorated it.

I stared at my hands, pondering about my past. Just thinking about it makes me feel dizzy. The smell.. the taste of blood. It was overwhelming. If you could imagine hating but loving something at the same time, it was the feeling I had.

_**Too late for regrets now, buddy.**_

* * *

><p>After the bath, I went to the locker area. Using the key they gave me earlier, I opened locker No.47. True enough, there was a bag full of necessities for survival in the outside world. An extra pair of clothes that didn't look as weird as I thought it would be, a bag of Jewels that would probably last me a few days, and the bandages.<p>

Beside the things, however, was a note that was folded in half.

"We figured you did not need much, as you would end up back here a few days at most. Fate, such an interesting name. Although it does not suit you well, it is _your fate_ to end up here. You are a murderer, and you always will be a murderer."

I snorted out a laugh and threw the note aside. I didn't need to be reminded of my past. I had no parents. No comrades. The only friend I've had disappeared, leaving me with only a vague memory of her name and what she looked like. I. Had. Absolutely. Nothing.

_**Lucky me.**_

Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I headed off to the train station nearby.

* * *

><p>The only thing I that was on my mind when I reached the train station was..<p>

_**There.. are people.. every.. everywhere..**_

I sneaked around, trying to avoid any suspicious looks. I hid around the poles, behind empty benches, I even hid behind a poodle. But that didn't work! People still stared at me from every angle!

When I finally reached the ticket purchasing counter, my face was red all over, I was sweating a whole lot, and I could hardly breathe. In other words, I looked like complete and utter crap.

"O.. one.. tick.. ticket.. to.. M.. M.. Ma.. Magnolia.. please... please hurry.."

My voice came out a pitch higher than it was supposed to, which wasn't supposed to happen. As soon as I received the ticket and paid for it, I ran off straight towards the train, leaving a trail of cloudy dust as I kept yelling, "SO... MANY... PEOPLE!"

_**Stupid people everywhere!  
><strong>_

Following my instincts, I quickly headed for the back part of the train that was the furthest. And boy was I relieved to find it empty.

_**Wait.. what just happened?**_

"Hehehehe.. maybe I was just overreacting.."

I tried to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths, before curling up into a ball on one of the seats, hugging my backpack tightly in front of me.

_**What's this unfamiliar sensation?  
><strong>_

Was I scared? No.. couldn't be. Me? Scared? HA!

"Are you okay there?"

As soon as I heard the voice, I jumped up from my seat so fast that I did a somersault before landing face first onto the ground. What happened next was a complete and total blur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is this heaven? Or is it hell?<br>**_

"You think he's going to be okay, Plue?"

"Plue! Plue!"

_**Apparently hell.**_

"Well.. he's breathing, so I think he's okay."

"Plue? Plue!"

"Its hard to understand you without Natsu here. Even though he wouldn't even be in the condition to talk."

"Ughhhhhhh..."

"Plue!"

"Are you okay?"

The first five minutes of me regaining my consciousness involved a whole lot of screaming, yelling and bleeding from the nose. All from my part. And after several minutes of unease, the tension in the air reduced.

_**Least I'm able to breathe again..**_

"What? So its your first time traveling to Magnolia?"

"Y.. Yes.."

"No wonder you're so nervous! Its a big place! And I remember my first time!" As she spoke, her face suddenly blushed to a tomato-ey red as she waved her hand around, correcting herself, "I didn't mean that! I meant.. my first time to Magnolia! I got kidnapped on the way.. but that's not the point!"

_**So this is what girls are like when they're grown up, huh..**_

"-lots of shops here in Magnolia! And if you're lucky you'll find a great bargain for renting a house! Oh, and the people there, they're so friendly!"

I could only nod and fake a smile as she went on, but I couldn't move my eyes away from something.

_**Are chests supposed to be that big? And why the hell is she exposing parts of it?**_

I could feel my face flush once more as my nose started bleeding again, but I managed to sniff it up before it could drip all over the place.

"What's wrong? Your nose is bleeding. Here.. let me help.."

She pulled out a cloth from her pocket and moved closer towards me, and while she was busy wiping my nosebleed, I could only fix my eyes on the top part of her exposed chest. That, of course, did NOT help.

Quickly, I backed off and scrambled until my back was against the window, "Zip up your shirt! Your.. things.. are.. ahehehhe.."

_**Your things are ahehehhe? What kind of a word is that? So much for first impressions.**_

"Sorry.. sorry.. I'm sorry! Sorry! I.. didn't mean to say that!"

"Sorry? What for? Oh I just can't wait until Natsu and Happy hears this! I told them my sex appeal is totally high!"

Instead of saying anything else, I opted to keep my mouth shut. But then I noticed the little creature that was beside the strange girl. It looked freakishly like a snowman, but when it noticed me, it just smiled and kept saying the only word it knew.

"Plue!"

"W.. wha. what is that.. exactly?"

"You mean Plue? He's a Stellar Spirit!"

_**Let's pretend to understand it, so that she wouldn't-**_

"Stellar Spirits are my specialty! I am a Celestial Spirit Mage after all, and Plue's more like a pet compared to the others. He's too cute to fight! And there are others as well. I use these keys to unlock them, but some are only available during their contracted times, so I have to stay organized."

_**Too late.**_

The girl tapped her finger on her chin for a moment, like remembering something important, "Oh yeah.. we've been talking for so long, yet I don't know your name! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!"

"Fate.. no last name."

"No last name? Hmm.. that's awkward.."

_**Tell me about it.**_

And when she extended her hand for what I thought was supposed to be a handshake, I noticed the mark on her hand. It was pink, and shaped like a wing of some sort.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the mark.

She seemed to be amused by the question, then she smiled to herself while touching the mark with her other hand, "Oh this? Its the mark of my guild, Fairy Tail!"

_**Fairy Tail, huh? So this is what an ordinary mage from an ordinary guild looks like.**_

As soon as I heard the guild's name, my eyes sparkled to a point where I even forgot my fear of socializing, "Fairy Tail? Then you must know this girl I'm looking for!"

"Hmm? Who is it? Is it Mirajane? She's pretty popular around here."

"Umm.. someone by the name of Erza Scarlet? I don't know any details, just that she has red hair and constantly wears armor."

"Yep.. that's her alright."

"Plue!"

_**That was easier than suspected.**_

"I'll take you to her if you answer my one question!"

"What is it?"

"The bandages on your arms. What happened?"

_**...**_

"Its.. something I'd like to keep private.. at least for the time being."

"Hmm.. well.. aside from those bandages, you don't look like a suspicious person."

_**You don't know how wrong you are.**_

"I don't know why you would want to meet Erza, but she's back in our guild. I'll be happy to take you there." She shrugged, "Plus, only idiots would dare to cross Erza anyways."

_**So this is the face of the guild Jellal mentioned? Interesting.**_

* * *

><p>Author's note :<p>

I thought that it would be fun to make Fate seem like the shy/easily embarassed type of person surrounded by mystery. Plus, in the manga, it was Natsu who introduced Lucy to Fairy Tail, so I thought why not have Lucy introduce someone new to the guild? :D

Definitely more to come, hope you guys enjoy reading it, and reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Raving Your Fate

I kept quiet throughout most of the journey while the girl named Lucy sat across from me, scribbling something into a notepad she took out of her bag. I'm not one for words, since I've never received any proper education. I do know the basics, of course.

_**Socializing with people's just not my style.**_

The closer we got to Magnolia, the more nervous I got. Whenever I think of a guild, I think of people. And whenever there's people, there's bound to be families and friends, which means..People.. everywhere..**_  
><em>**

I resisted slapping myself on the face, but my cheeks flushed with red despite that.

"What's wrong?" Lucy laughed lightly, "You act like you've never been alone with a girl before."

Once again, I kept silent and played with the straps of my glove. loosening and tightening it over and over.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine. Just know that not everyone can live a happy life."

I didn't notice it at first, but she retreated and sank back into her seat with a look of sadness on her face while I just stared out the window, pretending not to see it.

"You're right about that.." She spoke, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm right about most things.. I think."

_**Unfortunately.**_

"Ever since I was born, I lived in a mansion. Most people wouldn't even complain about things like that, and I wouldn't too.. at least.. until my Mom died. Then it started going downhill.. Dad doesn't even give a damn about anything but his business.."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but I bit my bottom lip and continued staring out the window, muttering in a low voice, "Why are you telling me this?"

She sniffed several times before pulling out a tiny pink napkin from her pocket, "It just slipped out.. Sorry.."

"Don't tell me unnecessary things.. I'm not the type of person that hesitates to go against anyone at any given time."

"Scary.." She rolled her eyes, not believing a word I said, "So anyways, what's your story? How did you end up knowing about Erza? Well.. scratch that, she's widely known."

_**Its amazing how she changes the subject in an instant.**_

"The past is the past.. I'd prefer not to relive it."

_**Lies.**_

"Mm.. okay then. Where are you from though?"

"I'm.. from.. a place called Era.."

_**Technically not a lie.**_

"Wow! That's where the Magic Council's located, right? You're from there? Awesome!"

_**The council again, huh?**_

I didn't want her to start asking stuff about my personal life, so I changed the subject immediately.

"So.. why'd you join a guild like Fairy Tail?"

"Huh? Umm..." She placed her index finger on her chin, as if thinking for a suitable answer, "Everyone has their own answers for this question, but for me.. I don't have a particular reason.. originally, I just wanted to join Fairy Tail because of the reputation they have. But once I joined, it became an entirely different story. I found friends.. people whom I can trust and depend on. Its a really wonderful place."

* * *

><p>Honestly, hearing Lucy talk about Fairy Tail like that made me feel a sense of depression. I wasn't born with these powers I have, okay, maybe I was, but I never talked to anyone about it. Maybe if I had joined a guild.. things would've been different. Maybe if I had joined a guild, she wouldn't have disappeared and left me alone..<p>

_**Her again, huh?**_

I stared at my gloved hand for several minutes. The bandages under the gloves are a primary level of protection, while the gloves help secure it.

The more I think about things, the more complicated my thoughts get. But seeing the girl in front of me right now, speak so passionately about her own guild, it makes me wonder if that's the reason why Jellal wanted me to join Fairy Tail instead of the hundreds of other guilds around Earthland.

"This may be an absurd question, but do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy scooted closer to me, with her pet snowman baby still in her arms, while she looked at me with sparkly eyes. When I stared into those eyes, I felt an urge to nod and say "YES I WANNA JOIN!"

_**But?**_

"I'll think about it. Joining a guild.. that's a little rough for me, considering I'm not good with people."

"Don't worry about it! That's how I felt when Natsu invited me to join, but I'm sure you'll get along fine with everyone just fine!"

_**Get along with them.. you have got to be kidding me.**_

"Its not that I don't want to.. I just can't. You're the first person besides him that I've had a real conversation with in 10 years."

_**YOU IDIOT!**_

Suddenly, a sharp pain coursed through my body from my mind. It felt like someone was stabbing me a million times on the same spot, dealing more and more pain with each shot. I collapsed onto the ground, cradling my head with one arm and my chest with the other.

"Are you okay? Oh God.. Umm.. we're almost there, hang on!"

With the pain I'm experiencing, I could barely hear her words, but there was a ringing in my head, a very loud, very clear ringing.

_**I told you not to say anything! If they found out, do you think they would accept you? THINK about things once in awhile, Fate.**_

Even though I knew he wouldn't listen, I kept mumbling "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry.." under my breath, while Lucy called for assitance from the employees of the train.

_**Everything we've worked for. You can't just toss it away right now. Do not mention anything to anyone, EVER.**_

"Yes.. yes.. I promise.. I'm.. I'm sorry.."

And that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

* * *

><p>Although my mind was blurry and my vision was fuzzy, I remembered standing in a room of darkness, least.. there was only darkness until <em>he<em> appeared.

"That was a close call, Fate. Believe me, I didn't want to do it."

"Tell me that in a hundred years, and I still wouldn't believe you."

"Suit yourself though, its still _my _body after all."

For anyone else, that moment would've definitely been weird. Since I was standing alone in the dark, talking to a pair of blinking red eyes.

"You're wrong, Rave. This body is mine, and mine alone. And if anyone says differently.. I'll.. I'll.."

"You'll what? Its not like you can do anything to protect yourself anyway, that's why _you _made _me!_ I'm your protector, your guardian, your _only hope!_"

"I can protect myself just fine, Rave. I want to trust you.. believe me.. but I can't risk having that incident repeat itself.."

Rave's eyes moved from one corner of the room to another. It looked as if he was pacing around the room.

"You know.. the only reason I was created was the protect you. At least, that's what you wanted at the time. I don't know whether you could trust anyone else but yourself, but its still up to you. Those Fairy Tail people, that girl you just met. If you could give me a good reason to trust them, I would."

I looked down on the ground and sighed, but just when I wanted to think of a witty response, my vision went fuzzy once more.

"Don't push yourself. You know where to find me." were the last words I heard before I.. apparently whited out.

* * *

><p>While I was still drifting between my thoughts and reality, I could've sworn I heard a lot of voices.<p>

"Is he okay? "Is he gonna be alright?" "Why are there bandanges on his arms?" "Who is he?" "Should we get him something to drink?" "He looks hot. Can I take him?"

That last sentence was enough to send me jumping off the bed, land on the floor with a loud _**thud! **_and scream, "NOOO!"

When those people surrounded me and looked at me with weird eyes, I crawled with the speed of light into one of the corners, making as much distance as possible.

"Oh, forgot to mention!" A familiar voice from one of the benches outside the room sounded, "He's afraid of people!"

"Don't go making your own theories about things, LUCY, cause I'll freaking kick your ass if I have to!"

Ah shoot.. I've blown it. I threatened one of their members in front of everyone. There's no way they'll let me jo-

"THAT'S THE FAIRY TAIL SPIRIT RIGHT THERE!"

"Picking a fight on your first day? Awesome!"

"If nobody else wants him, can I have him?"

The last statement made me shiver once again. My eyes scanned the room for anything suspicious, but so far, it just looked like any other normal infirmary. A few injured people were sleeping on their respective beds as well, but they were wide awake and looking at yours truly, which didn't make me feel that good.

_**How weird can this guild get?**_

Good question.


	4. Chapter 4: Red Awakening

It took some time for me to get used to the fact that I was revived by a little girl, but I felt okay once I finished crying mentally.

_**Stop crying, you stupid bastard!**_

Ah, how weird it must be, having a conversation with yourself. Well, it might not seem all that weird, but sometimes Rave drives me nuts, to the point of me shouting out random insults whenever he crossed the line. But of course, I'd have to change that habit since I'm not locked up in a prison cell anymore.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE STUPID BASTARD!"

Like I said, a habit that needs to be erased. But a habit, nonetheless.

As everyone's attention suddenly diverted from their own conversations and such to me, I had the sudden urge to crawl into a hole and stay there in solitary confinement for the rest of my life.

"Sorry.. sorry.. I didn't mean it.. sorry."

What surprised me was, everyone didn't seem to mind and went back to their own businesses.

_**Nothing suspicious so far, but still, don't let your guard down.**_

I kept my voice to a whispering tone and sighed, "I know, I know."

The girl I met earlier, what's her name again? Lucy, yeah, her. She was contently staring at a billboard full of papers and posters. I wonder what's so important about it.

_**Probably just a notice board, nothing to worry about.**_

"Well you're the one who told me to keep my guard up.." I replied.

"Hmm? I didn't tell you that."

I turned around, and a girl in a maroon dress, and thankfully, a bow right in the middle of her.. My God, she has huge boobs.

_**Least she isn't showing them off like Lucy over there.**_

"My name's Mirajane. Everyone refers to me as Mira. Nice to meet you, Mr Fate."

"Just call me Fate, please. Mr makes me seem old."

"I'll call you Fate-san then. Please, come visit me at the bar if you would like to know more about our guild. I'm sure you're confused with everything."

_**You're doing good. Just play along nicely.**_

"Shu... sure, Mira-san! I'd be happy to. But they said I should get my mark first though. I'm uhh.. having trouble finding the right spot for it." Honestly, how many times does Rave needs to keep annoying me? Telling Mirajane to shut up wouldn't be a good thing, especially since I've just considered joining this guild.

"Hmm.. your arms are bandaged up to your shoulders even. Must have been a serious injury. We could wait until it heals up to put your mark there if you like?"

"Umm.. no. Its fine. Could I just do it myself? I mean.. If possible, I want it on my palm, but it'll be covered up.."

"Its fine, Fate-san. Like Master would say, as long as you have the Fairy Tail spirit, it doesn't matter where you put your mark. Though, some of us proudly display it." When she explained, she started pulling up the hem of her skirt, which sorta made me blush. A lot.

_**Now that's hot.**_

I would've mentally slapped myself just to hurt Rave, that was, until I noticed Mirajane's guild mark on her left thigh. For a second there, I thought she was just going to strip for some odd reason. Pfft, as if someone would strip themselves for no reason whatsoever.

"You could try it out on a few different places until you decide on one, but are you really sure you want it on your palm? I mean.. its injured."

I rubbed the bandages on my arm and smiled weakly, "Its fine. And plus, I could put one on the outside too, until my uhh.. wound.. heals."

"Good idea, Fate-san. I'll be seeing you later then. Ah, and I think you should go thank Wendy, she was the one who healed you after all. I believed you met her earlier."

_**And froze in shock when you realized she was the one who healed you, too.**_

"SHUT.. I mean.. sure thing! Thanks, Mira-san."

* * *

><p>After I received the ink stamp from Mirajane, I headed off alone to the woods just behind the guild. Since most of the people I was introduced to are in the guild right now, then the woods would probably be empty.<p>

_**So you're just gonna place it there without consulting me first? How rude of you.**_

"Its my body. Why should I consult you?" I started climbing up a tall tree, finding a nice little seat on the thick branch of the plant, "Plus, its not like you care."

_**Oh whatever do you mean? I do care! I care so much about you! Plus its MY body.  
><strong>_

"If you did you wouldn't be using that sarcastic tone." I started unwrapping the bandage on my arm, bit by bit, until I could finally see the scars. The whips and lashes I constantly received during the course of my imprisonment never healed itself. It still hurts. And by the looks of it, it might never heal up completely. But I was fine with that. It reminds me of who I am and what I've done. "So what do you think about the guild and the people so far?"

_**I did expect a little more, coming from a guy with a magical power level as strong as Jellal's. Even if I didn't know what it was, I'm sure you sensed the guy's aura.**_

"Yeah.. Makes me wonder though, if I even have an aura. If I did it'd be all creepy and stuff."

_**You're fine. Weird, creepy, yes, but fine. So you're really gonna do it? Join the guild?**_

"I've been alone up to this point.. and I hate to admit it, but.. its kinda nice.. being surrounded by people."

_**Even though you're freakishly terrified and wouldn't even talk to them unless you're forced to?  
><strong>_

"Would you just shut up? I asked for your opinions. Not your constant teasing."

_**Well sooooorry! Seriously though, are you gonna put it on your palm?**_

"You know you don't have to be sarcastic all the time, right?" I stared at my left hand, which was perfectly unscathed, except for one thing. A marble sized hole right in the middle of it.

_**Its obviously going to hurt a whole lot. Just tell them you did it and put it on your bandage.**_

What he said did make sense, but the more I thought about it, the more I was against it. "If I could trust someone, I want that person to be from Fairy Tail. They don't seem like bad people, Rave.."

_**But would they accept you for who you really are? Would they still consider trusting you after learning what you've done 10 years ago?**_

"That's the past, Rave. This is now.. If they find out.. I'll just have to think of something else. But right now.. I just want to be happy for once in my life.."

I bit my lip hard and stamped the guild's mark on my palm, right over the hole in the middle and watched as it started bleeding.

_**When blood is shed, a rain of crimson shall fall.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh.. interesting.. How great it is to be alive and moving once again." I stretched, moving my arms and legs, trying to get used to them once more. The blood kept flowing from my left palm where that idiot planted the guild's mark, might as well make it useful.<p>

Aiming my palm at the tree a few feet away, I grinned, "Blood Bath.. Red Lightning." Instantly, an arc of lightning, made entirely out of blood, shot from my palm directly onto the tree, but instead of stopping there, it went through a few more trees before disappearing into nothingness, evaporating into the air as a cloud of crimson.

"Might be a little out of control.. but who says I was ever in control in the first place?" I surveyed the damage, looking at the straight line where my blood blasted. A straight line full of holes on the base of the trees, each with the size of footballs.

"Sorry, Fate. But I would most definitely like to have a little more fun before I go back."

Little did I know, I didn't even have time to be happy about my awakening, because as soon as a grin started forming on my face, a voice came from directly behind me.

"You do know this ground is property of Fairy Tail, right? As a mage of Fairy Tail, I will not let you go without punishment."

I turned around and looked at the girl, crossing her arms. Red hair, silver armor, and a look that told the world she was ready for a fight.

My grin went even wider than before as I stared down at the armor clad woman, "Interesting.. very interesting indeed, Erza Scarlet."


	5. Chapter 5: Rave VS Erza

Author's Note :

If you haven't already figured it out by now, Fate has a split personality / alter ego, Rave. Rave's thoughts, which can be heard by Fate since they are the same person, are usually depicted as Bold/Italic words. When Rave takes over Fate's body, I think you guys'll figure it out since its kinda obvious.

Again, all reviews are appreciated, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask away! Sometimes, the story might be a little confusing, but please bear with me as I strive to improve myself :)

* * *

><p>"Truth be told, I've never even heard of you, least.. not until that guy told me." I kept myself busy, moving and sidestepping several swings of Erza's sword. Nothing special about her so far, but then again, there's nothing really special about Fairy Tail when Mirajane introduced everyone.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" She stopped abruptly and dashed back to her original position, keeping a fair distance away from me, just in case I would attack.

"I could just tell you everything right now, but that wouldn't be the least bit interesting, would it?" I crossed my arms, and for the sake of concealing my identity as a member of Fairy Tail, I bandaged my left arm once more. "Beat me in a fight, and I'll tell you. Lose? Well.. I haven't had a decent meal in 10 years. I just can't wait to taste your veins.."

Suddenly, she shivered as if remembering something frightening, "You're not related to Ichiya, are you? Ugghh he's gross."

"Never heard of him. Now, could we please get on with this? I'm kinda short on time." I tapped my finger on my imaginary watch, whilst making a mental note to never, ever, meet this Ichiya person.

"You're injured. I will not be fighting an injured person." In an instant, she withdrew her sword. But not into a sheath or anything, her sword just started glowing, and poof, it disappeared. Into thin air.

"You know, Erza-san, I'm not one who throws away a fight just because a maiden disarmed herself." Before giving her a chance to respond, or make her weapon reappear, I dashed behind her, but off the corner of my eye, I saw a sword, suspending in mid-air, preparing to hurl itself towards me.

"Any sudden moves, whichever part the sword lops off would not be my responsibility." She spoke with a stern voice, still leaving her back turned towards me.

"Do you really think a simple sword like that could even make a cut on me?" I stood there, looking at the sword. Hmm, don't tell me she's telekinetic?

"It doesn't matter. Look behind you."

Well, I could surely admit that I did not expect to see that. As soon as I turned around, I saw a hundred or so of her swords, all suspended in mid-air, all aimed at me. Forget killing me, if those swords come at me at the same time, I'd be chopped into minced meat.

"Let me ask you again, do you admit defeat?"

"Okay, okay. You win. Now please, point those swords away. I hate sharp things." I poked one of the tips of the swords, and my finger bled immediately. Imagine a hundred or so of those things flying straight at you. Not a nice scene, is it?

Once again, in an instant, each of the swords disappeared one after the other in a glow of light.

"Tell me, Erza. Do you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't kill you now that you've kept all your swords?"

"You're a member of Fairy Tail. I trust my comrades."

Hmm.. in less than a second during the time that I wrapped the bandages over my arms, she managed to take a peek at the guild's mark on my palm. Interesting.. very interesting indeed..

"Fine. Guess I owe you an explanation. But would you please, keep it a secret from everyone else?"

"Of course. But know this. If you even try to lie, or say anything that's even close to a lie, I will not hesitate to cut your tongue out."

"Scaaaaaryyyyy." I leaned against a tree and slowly sat down, crossing my arms once again. "You know, I do look forward to the next time we fight. Next time, if you hold back again, you'll regret it."

Fate, time to wake up, sleepy head. Geez.. you really are a stupid idiot.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my head pounded, I had no recollection of anything that happened after I put the guild's mark on my palm. I was back in the infirmary, lying on the bed I was passed out on earlier. It felt really quiet for some reason, so I got out of bed and stood up.<p>

My legs were a little wobbly due to the pain in my head, but I could cope with it. "Rave.. Rave, you there?" I whispered, poking the side of my head.

_**.. Zzzz... zz... z..**_

"Sleeping bastard.." I murmured, slowly making my way to the main hall of the guild.

What I saw next, I didn't even know how to describe it. The guild hall, which was clean and tidy the first time I saw it, was now complete and utterly.. chaotic.

Bodies were laying everywhere, tables were broken, chairs were smashed into pulps, there were holes in the walls and the ground, pillars broken in two, barrels of wine were smashed and splattered over the floor, and even part of the bar was missing.

It looked like the end of a huge, disasterous war. Even Lucy and Mirajane were crushed underneath the piles.

The only two people left that were unharmed was a tiny little old man, sitting while crossing his legs in a lotus position on the unbroken part of the bar, wearing some sort of a jester's hat, and a girl clad in armor.

Wait.. girl clad in armor.. scarlet hair.. Erza Scarlet?

* * *

><p>I walked up to them and took a seat on one of the remaining stools. "So uhh.. are you by any chance, Scarlet-san?"<p>

"Hmm? I thought you already knew. We did ju-" She stopped speaking halfway through her sentence, walked over towards me and got to an uncomfortably close distance. So close that if I even moved my lips slightly, It would mean kissing her..

"Your eyes. What happened to them?" She asked.

I resisted the urge to grab a mirror, so instead, I looked at my own reflection from one of the glass pieces on the ground, "What do you mean what happened to them? They're fine?"

"No. The colors. They're different. Before, you had bright yellow eyes." She kept staring at my eyes, as if they were a pipe bomb, just waiting for the right time to explode.

Sadly, I knew what she meant by that. "It wasn't my eyes. It was someone else's."

She backed off after a little bit more, with a confused look on her face.

Rave's asleep.. but I couldn't possibly bring myself to tell anyone.

"Master, do you know anything about this?" Erza asked, turning to face the little old man. He seemed like he was sleeping, though, but it surprised me when he actually opened his eyes and took a look at me.

"Who would've thought that the infamous Crimson Leviathan would make his appearance after 10 years, let alone join a light guild."

"Leviathan? You couldn't mean.."

"Would you please stop referring to me as that? I have a name, you know? Just call me Fate, please." Whenever I hear the nickname the public gave me, I would always, always get pissed off about it. Sure, it was cool, but I'd rather be referred to as 'that dork from down the street' than the infamous serial killer, the Crimson Leviathan.

"The alleged child who killed more than a hundred people." Erza glared at me, while the Master kept calm and remained at his seated position, "The one who holds so much frightful power that the Magic Council had to take matters into their own hands."

"You don't have to remind me of my past, Scarlet-san. I already lived it once." I sighed, fumbling the bandages on my hands, "I can't say I didn't do it. I have killed before. But.. it was just out of self defense.."

"In the trials, you pleaded with the Council, and even without evidence, they sentenced you to a 10 year imprisonment to please the citizens." The Master spoke, his eyes moved from my face to my hands, "I could only imagine what kind of punishment they had you undergo."

"I was just 6 years old when they threw me in there.. JUST 6! Do you know how it felt? I didn't do any of the things they accused me of doing.. but when a few people had knives and.. swords.. I couldn't just.. let them kill me right there." I shuddered, remembering a scene which I brutally slaughtered a dozen people. "I didn't have a choice.. I wanted to live, no matter the consequences.."

"A few of us in the Wizard Saints believed that you were innocent. But there was little we could do, however, since the Council's decisions overrules all else." The Master stood up and paced around the bar counter, "Since you are the only one from your town that possessed magical powers, and you seriously injured 3 other children, the townsfolk took the chance and started killing each other because of their jealousy and pride, then they blamed it all on you."

"They gave me the nickname Crimson Leviathan because.. cause.. when I finally gave up.. the villagers didn't even want the Council to handle it. They wanted to kill me right then and there. They wanted to bury the sins they committed. The truth that only I knew about, they thought it would be easier if they took me down with it." Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes, but I didn't care. Remembering these things were painful. And I've been hiding the pain for almost 10 years. "When a dozen of them surrounded me.. I went blank. And when I woke up.. I couldn't remember a thing. But they said that.. I was covered in blood, hovering a few feet from the air. They even said I looked like I was enjoying every single moment of mutilating those people.."

Erza was still in a state of shock, though, but when she finally came to, she came over to me once more, and gave me a hug. I wasn't expecting that, but she hugged me so hard that I almost passed out from the pain. Did she not realize that she was wearing steel armor?

"Rest assured, Fate.. you can always find a home in Fairy Tail. And Fairy Tail will always have its arms open for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Fate's First Job?

The guild got pretty rowdy after Erza and her companions came back. A pink haired guy, his name was Natsu, I believe, kept ushering me into a fight for some reason. Of course, I kept rejecting, rejecting.. and rejecting his pleas, but boy, he's stubborn as hell.

_**Just fight him already, dammit. If he asks one more time I'm going to personally come out and beat the crap out of him.**_

"Its not that I can't, I just don't want to." was what I always said whenever the others asked me. Even Rave knows this by now. "I tend to avoid fighting whenever I can."

"We heard you gunned for Erza the first time you saw her! Come on, fight!" A few people whom I forgot the names of urged, but I just sighed and walked away, taking my usual seat on one of the bar stools.

The Master was at his usual seat too, on the middle of the bar, along with Erza, standing stiffly, crossing her arms by his side. For a few days now, they've let me use the infirmary bed as a temporary home, but soon enough I'm gonna have to go on my own job and get my own apartment. I even heard that there was a dormitory for girls for 100,000 Jewels per month. How do they even afford something like that?

A guild's life isn't as hectic as I thought it would've been, though. Mirajane was ALWAYS busy serving drinks, cleaning the bar and talking to people who needed advice for something, Natsu was picking fights as usual, but ALWAYS with the same person. The stripper guy, Gray. Lucy was ALWAYS caught in the middle of their fights, and sometimes even managed to get herself punched or kicked into oblivion. Mirajane's brother, Elfman, was ALWAYS mumbling something about how its great to be a man, while her little sister, Lisanna, was ALWAYS dreamily staring at Natsu for some odd reason. Macao was ALWAYS sitting on one of the benches, ALWAYS talking to Wakaba about the 'Youths of Fairy Tail' and how its great to be young. And there was this chick, ALWAYS drinking alcohol straight from a freaking wine barrel, and she ALWAYS never, ever gets drunk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boredom.. boredom.. boredom.. can't we go somewhere for a change?<strong>_

"Maybe I should..." I unintentionally mumbled out while slurping on a glass of tomato juice. Don't ask why. I just love tomato juice. Maybe cause it reminds me of something.. thicker.

"Should what?" Erza overheard me and turned towards my direction. Even the Master seemed a little interested as well.

"N.. nothing. Just.. considering taking a job, maybe." I shrugged, turning to face the noisy guild, looking on as Natsu and Gray called each other a 'Slanty-eyed Pink Haired Bastard' and a 'Strip Teasing Perverted Idiot'.

"Hmm.. its been almost a week since you came here, its only natural for you to start looking for a job. Hold on for a moment." Erza walked off in Natsu and Gray's direction, then picked the both of them up with each hand and gave them a deathly glare. The two apologized and calmed down immediately after that, but everybody knew that a few hours later they'd be at each other once more. Then, she walked back as if nothing happened and continued, "As I was saying, a job is a good idea for you. Considering that you need your own apartment, after all."

_**Yes! Your own apartment! Where you can talk to me whenever you want without being thought of as a weirdo! Splendid!**_

Despite my growing urge to yell out loud, I got up calmly and walked to the notice board, which was full of jobs to do. Some of them were really just plain old requests, like finding a lost cat, or catching a wanted criminal.

_**I could do these with my eyes closed! Come on! Ain't there anything more complicated like.. destroying an island full of demonic beasts? Or rescuing a damsel in distress?**_

"Anything that interests you?" A familiar voice came from behind, but I kept my eyes on the board, searching for something more.. challenging.

"Everything just seems so.. normal." I scratched my head and shrugged, but Lucy walked up beside me and took a look at the board herself.

"My rent's coming up soon, so I have to do some jobs myself." She took a request of the board which was worth approximately 70,000 Jewels. "First times are usually a little hard, but you'll get used to it soon. Natsu and the others come with me most of the time, but on some occasions I do go it alone." She walked over to the bar and handed the request over to Mirajane, who gave her a thumbs up, which probably meant she was good to go.

"Well I have to pick something even though I don't like it.." I grumbled and kept switching my interest between a 'Wanted Criminal' request, and an 'Item Recovering' request, each worth 100,000 Jewels, both in the same location. But before I could choose, a girl came out of nowhere and took the Item Recovering quest.

The weirdest thing was, the girl wasn't exactly a girl. It was a cat. A girl cat. She gave me a cold look before leaving with the job request.

_**Even animals hate you. HAH!**_

"I so wanna kill you right now.." I grumbled, trying to look for the feline who grabbed the request, but she couldn't be found, so I shrugged and turned back to the request board._**  
><strong>_

_**Well, least she didn't take the one we wanted.**_

In a sense, Rave was right. I'm not one for Lost and Found jobs, even if I hated fighting, I couldn't possibly take a job that required me to look up and down for a lost item.

Without wasting anymore time, I took the job request and gave it to Mirajane for confirmation.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mira-san. There weren't anymore jobs that were as interesting as this one.. Plus, there weren't any harder ones.."<p>

The look on her face wasn't disappointment, probably a little, but it was as if she was worried about me. I had a hard time convincing her to let me go on that quest. At least, that was the case until Erza stepped in.

"Mira, you don't have to worry about Fate that much. He's not the one we should worry about." Erza pointed at a table where Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy were talking about something. Surprisingly, the cat who took the earlier request was there. It seemed like she was close to Wendy, or at least, that seemed like the case. There was another male blue cat too, and he seemed to be trying to offer a fish as a gift for the girl cat, but was rejected.

"You're worried about the cats, Erza-san?" I asked, a little confused.

"No, Fate. Look at the request they took. I don't know why, but it seems a little suspicious to me."

"Its a request to find a missing golden watch." Mirajane said, looking at the direction the notice board. She must have a great memory to remember that. "Its been up there for a long time now, but nobody has taken an interest in it until now."

"Well, mine's on the same place. I could keep an eye on her if you want." I suggested.

"But you're inexperienced. Usually we require first timers to take a companion along in case they get lost, or if anything unexpected happens. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, Fate-san." Mirajane countered my statement, which made me a little angry and happy at the same time. Angry cause I can take care of myself just fine, happy cause.. well.. she actually cared about me.

"I'll go with him then." Erza offered and slapped my back, which could've made me hurl out the tomato juice I had earlier. Not a pretty thought. "I'll keep an eye out for the both of them."

Mirajane thought about it for a moment, but she didn't know what to do and turned to the Master, "What do you think, Master?"

The Master downed his glass of wine in a few gulps, then looked at me, and at Wendy. "The boy has discovered his magical talents since he was a very, very young child. If he is as.. skilled.. as they say he is, he should even be capable of becoming an S Class mage now.. But, as with every other mage in Fairy Tail, he must earn the right to advance."

"Master.." Mirajane turned him around and flicked his forehead, causing him to yelp and awaken from his semi-drowsy grumble mode, "I asked you a question. Don't make me angry!"

"Umm.. umm.. yes. Yes, yes. Fate should be allowed to go on the job he picked out, with Erza as a companion."

"Its settled then! Umm.. what should I bring? I have nothing."

"Don't worry, Fate. Everything you need is right here." Erza suddenly appeared with a carriage full of trunks and boxes, stacked up on top of one another, tied together with a rope

_**Holy crap..**_


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble On The Train

What was supposed to be a peaceful job turned out to be more chaotic than even Rave could have imagined. Originally, Erza was going to accompany me on my job request, but due to some.. odd reasons, Natsu added himself into the mix. And with Natsu going, Gray decided to join in as well, saying that it would be boring if it were just him alone in the guild.

I've heard of a rumor that Gray had a girlfriend, but so far I couldn't see anyone that was even the slightest bit infatuated with the stripper dude.

And of course, Natsu had to drag Lucy along. Even though Mirajane gave her the go ahead for her job pick.

"Come on, Lucy! It'll be fun! And we'll get to see the new guy in action too!" Natsu put an arm over Lucy's shoulder, while Lucy just kept groaning and groaning about her monthly rent going down the drain. "Right, Happy?"

The blue cat which I noticed from earlier, jumped up on the table they were chatting on earlier and yelled, "Aye, sir!"

Strangely enough, Wendy and her cat didn't mind it one bit. Well, at least Wendy didn't mind. The girl cat kept her usual 'I don't care' facial expression.

_**You know we're not splitting the loot, right? Its not some free for all, we picked out this thing. More importantly, I wanna live in a mansion full of hot girls in bunny outfits and-**_

Seriously, can he get anymore annoying?

"Erza-san, you sure about this?" I asked, still trying to tune out Rave's outrageous demands, "I mean.. I'm perfectly fine on my own. With this many people.. Wouldn't it be troublesome?"

"No need for honorifics, Fate. Just call me Erza like everyone else does." She wasn't any different from yesterday, still wearing the same old armor, standing at the same old position, and doing the same old pose, standing stiffly with her arms crossed. "And usually I would agree with you, though sometimes.. the more the merrier, right?"

"Right.."

_**You should let me knock them all out before we leave, that way, it'll be just us!**_

Tempting offer, but no. I'm still trying to earn the trust of this guild, and I'm pretty sure knocking everyone out before leaving on a job request would uhh.. be.. just a teensy bit untrustworthy.

_**Come on, let me out! It'll just be a light punch! Maybe some kicks, nothing serious!**_

"Rave, go screw yourself." I mumbled, keeping sure to lower my tone so that only Rave heard me, and no one else.

_**Pffft fine.. buzzkill. You're gonna need me soon enough anyways.**_

"Umm, Erza? I'm just going to head off first. Meet me at the train station later whenever you guys are ready." I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked towards the entrance before anyone could call out to me. Being around so many people at one time, it made me feel a little uncomfortable. I'm still not used to being around crowds, and I'm still not feeling like I deserve the hospitality everyone's giving me.

"I'm a freaking murderer.. I don't deserve their kindness." From beneath my shirt, I let my hand wrap around the tiny little locket I had. To an ordinary person, it wouldn't mean anything, since it was bought at a shop with a cheap price. "I wish you were here.. you'd know what to do.."

_**She's not coming back. You have to let go of her, Fate.**_

In a sense, he was probably right. But its still hard to let go of the memories I had with her. We were small at the time, around 5 or 6, before my powers started showing itself. Even though she knew, she hasn't once shown any signs of fear, and still kept coming to see me even though her parents told her to stay away from me.

I figured they wouldn't be as fast as I hoped for, so I wandered around town for a little bit. It was calming, seeing those kids play around, chasing each other. The merchants were tending to their shops, shouting out the specials for the day, and the cheap prices they had to offer. It was still early afternoon, but the orange sky made it seem like it was already evening.

_**Where's the sexy bunny girls? Bring on the bunny girls!**_

Once again, I had to ignore his ramblings with the best of my abilities.

I walked along the side of a small river, looking on as people sailed by with their boats. Even some of them were kind enough to tell me to be more careful, unless I wanted to end up soaking wet in the middle of town.

In my backpack, I had nothing more than an extra set of clothes and a change of bandages. Since it was just a normal job, I figured I wouldn't be gone that long. If I'm lucky, I'd even be done in less than a day and would be able to return.

I strolled along the middle of the town, looking at various shops, but when I checked the time on one of the clocks in the shops, I was surprised that an hour had passed since I came here. I rushed to the train station that was on the other side of the town. It didn't take me much, since I could run pretty damn fast if I wanted to.

* * *

><p>I looked around the large station for any sign of them, but I almost jumped out of my pants when someone touched my shoulder from behind.<p>

"Where were you? We've been waiting for over 15 minutes, we thought you left without us." Erza said, pulling along her two tonne carriage.

Wendy was empty handed, except for her cat. Happy was trotting behind Natsu and Gray, and even they didn't pack anything. Lucy on the other hand, just had her pack of gold and silver keys hanging from her belt like she always does. Though I've never seen her in action, I suspect that her magic is related to those keys.

_**Miss I-wear-armor-everyday-and-makes-100-swords-appear-behind-you has a two tonne carriage while the others have nothing. Shocking.**_

While Erza argued with the train keeper with her luggage situation, the others and I went into the train and sat down.

* * *

><p>Pre-train Natsu was energetic and sometimes annoying. Picking fights with whomever he thought was strong, or just cause he liked to fight.<p>

When the train started moving, however, Natsu's face turned blue and he seemed like he had a major case of food poisoning. Luckily I wasn't the one sitting next to him, since I didn't want to get puked on.

"Sorry, Natsu.." Wendy said apolegetically, "I can't keep casting Troia on you, or the effect would be useless in the future."

"No worries, Wendy." Erza walked over and held Natsu up, right before punching him on the gut, renderring him unconscious, "This usually works best anyway."

While they started chatting about things that have been happening in the guild, and their old quests, I sat there, staring out through the window. The view was pretty amazing, to be honest. Birds were flying just above the rocky terrain. Clover Town, as I heard, was a place for the Masters of the Guilds to have their regular meetings. It was my first time traveling since the day I arrived at Fairy Tail and was accepted as a member almost immediately.

_**Oh stop it with the sappy soap opera memories, you're killing me.**_

I kept my eyes glued to the view outside the windows, but something weird caught my eye. At first I thought I was just hallucinating, but there was someone, in a cloaked hood, standing right in the middle of the train tracks.

Without any warning, the mysterious person jumped 10 feet up in the air and blasted a ray of freakishly bright light toward the train tracks, destroying a part of it.

"Guys.. huge problem." I motioned for the others to look out the window, but the strangest thing was, they didn't notice anything wrong.

"Clearly there was a freaking hole right in the middle of the train tracks, and we're heading straight towards it!" I rushed pass the others and pulled the ladder down, opening the hatch to climb up to the top of the train. By now, the hooded person had mysteriously vanished, but the hole was still there. I had to do something, and quick.

_**Its now or never. Call me.**_

Before I could think, Gray tapped my shoulder from behind, "I don't know if what you see is real, but we can't see it. So tell me where the hole is before we crash."

Right when I was about to speak, a bright light slammed against him and he went falling backwards into the train.

The mysterious hooded person appeared once more, standing a few meters behind me. When the guy took his hood off, he wore a mask, covering the front of his face, except for his mouth. But then, long, golden brown hair swooped out against the wind.

_**He's a chick? Meh..  
><strong>_

I quickly unwrapped the bandage on my arms and threw them away. I squeezed both of my palms and curled them into fists, and before long, they started bleeding. Slowly. Gradually.

_**When blood is shed, a rain of crimson shall fall.**_

* * *

><p>"Its good to be back again.."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Mysterious Hooded Girl?

Author's Note :

Made a little remodeling in the first few chapters to make it a little less confuzzlin! Oooh and if you're interested in ErzaxJellal one shots, I recently posted one, so if you wanna read it, here's the partial link!

/s/7402724/1/Painful_Memories

As always, appreciate all the views, reviews, and the loooove!

PEACE!

* * *

><p>"I'm not one to talk." I curled both my hands into fists, tightening my grip and squeezing my palms, "But it seems to me like we have a problem here. Mind explaining yourself?"<p>

The mysterious girl kept her left hand held above her head. A barrier of light shone along the area and covering the entire train. What's strange was, the train, and everyone in it, stopped moving. It wasn't like they were paralyzed, it was as if they just stopped.

I could tell that the girl wasn't as strong as one thought, but she did held her own with her light magic.

"You have less than one minute until the barrier fades and the train runs full speed towards its own demise." She said, her face getting redder and redder while she took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

I turned around and looked at the train tracks. A humongous gap was located less than a few meters away from where the train stood.

"Join us, Leviathan." Aside from her draining powers, she still had the nerve to grin. At me. God I wanted to punch her bad, even if she was hot. "Join us, and you'll be greatly rewarded. Defy us, and the ones you hold dear would not be as fortunate."

"Hold dear?" I couldn't help but laugh out loudly, "You're serious? If you think I give a damn about any of these Fairy Tail guys, then you're gravely mistaken."

"Oh, but whoever said the person was from Fairy Tail?" She grinned even wider than before. Did I mention I wanted to punch her, EXTREMELY badly? "Its your choice, Leviathan. Side with us, and be rewarded. Side against us, _she_ dies."

As she spoke the last sentence, I rushed straight towards her and threw a punch, aiming directly at her face, but my entire body phased right through her. It can't be..

"Thought projection?" I got back up on my feet and locked a glare right into her eyes, "Who do you work for?"

"A guild called Raven Tail." She replied proudly. So what is she, a spokesperson for the guild? "Ask your Master about it. I'm sure he knows a lot more than anyone else. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

As she took a bow, the barrier instantly broke like a shattered glass and the train started moving once again. And as expected, the girl disappeared as well.

I made a mental note to punch her in the face the next time I see her.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to the front part of the train, which normally wouldn't take long, but because of the train's speed and the slippery metal of the roof, it took me longer than expected.<p>

Staring at the humongous gap, I took a deep breath and quickly unwrapped my bandage. The mark of Fairy Tail, which I almost forgot about, revealed itself on my left palm. The mere sight of it made me feel a little confused.

"Save it for later, Rave." I held my palm up at the direction of the chasm, it was a do or die situation, but I had to time my powers, or else it could be a disaster. "Deep breaths.. just a bridge.. nothing big."

A small thought in the back of my mind sprung into a voice and asked, "I thought you hated humanity. Why are you doing this for them?"

Truth be told, I don't know. But.. I started counting mentally. 10, 9.. 8.. "I want to be trusted.. I want to be believed in. I want to feel like I belong.. 'Blood Bath : Crimson Pool"

A red seal started forming on both of my palms as I pressed them together, and from the tiny gaps on my palms, webs of blood started shooting out of it, glueing itself onto the chasm, forming a weak, but stable trail for the train to pass by.

Less than 3 seconds after the train had passed, the bloody web evaporated into a cloud of red dust, vanishing in the air with a metallic musty smell.

"So I.. did it.. huh.." Strange, I feel a little dizzy. Its just like that time..

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rave!" She called out, even running back for me and pulling my hand, urging me to move forward. "We don't have time! They're catching up! Run!"<p>

Her long silvery white hair almost turned orange in the middle of the evening sky. There were tears in her eyes mixed with sweat all over her face.

"Just go ahead without me, Kaede.." Now that I mention it, I was partially crying as well. I was crying not because of why I was so weak at the time. I was crying because I dragged her into this. "You shouldn't be involved in this.. Its my fight.."

"NO!" She shook her head and kept urging, "If its your fight then its my fight too! You promised we would always play together! And that you would stay with me!"

"Please, Kaede.." I had to push her away just to get her to come to her senses, "If you understand me.. then please go. You have nothing to do with this. Its my fault."

"You don't know how to control your powers! Its not your fault, Rave!" She kept tugging at my shoulders and pulling me up, but it was useless. I had already given up. For her sake. "Please come with me! I can hide you! We can still stay and play together like we promised!"

"Bad kids deserve punishment, Kaede. Isn't that what you always say?" The words came out of my mouth without thinking, and she was almost as shocked as I was, "Its time for me to get mine. Even if it was an accident, I still.. killed them.. but.. I promise.. when they are done with my punishment.. whatever they're going to do to me, when its over.. I'll find you. Wherever you are. No matter what, that I can promise.."

"Rave.."

"Now go, Kaede. Please..

"Rave.. Rave.."

* * *

><p>"Fate.. Fate.."<p>

I jumped up instantly, scaring the crap out of everyone that was surrounding me, except Natsu, which still seem to not have recovered.

Well that felt good, except for one thing..

"Fate, are you okay? Your eyes.." Erza was the first to notice, but before finishing her sentence, she pulled me up and used her steel gauntlet covered hand to cover my mouth, which felt like the equivalent of someone trying to knock my teeth down my throat, or a dentist using a hammer to remove your tooth instead of dental tools.

"You're not Fate, are you?" She stood with her arms crossed, giving me her signature glare which I remembered the first time we fought.

"Name's Rave, pleasure to meet you, though I believe we've met before, with you trying to dice me up into a male meat salad." I shuddered when an image of 100 or so swords were pointed against my back. "Did I mention I hate sharp things?"

_**Fate, Fate, are you awake?**_

No answer.

_**Seriously, Fate. Don't mess with me. Come on!**_

Once again, no answer. What's happening here?

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Fate.. Rave.. whatever you call yourself."

"Okay first off, I think a thank you would be in order, since I did save all your asses, along with everyone else on this train from a certain derailment, caused by a weird hot unknown chick in a hooded cloak. And you're welcome."

"Thank you, Rave." Erza smiled and walked closer to me, and right then she landed a metal fist right onto my gut, almost making me hurl out my liver, "But that's not what I'm here for. Explain. NOW."

God, if you're out there, kill me now. Please?


	9. Chapter 9: Heated Conversation

"Look, all I know is, Fate came here for the same reasons as I did. We're the same person, after all." I leaned my shoulders back against one of the poles and crossed my arms. Usually random thoughts would just flow into my head and I'd just say whatever I want to say, but not this time. The only thing I managed to come up with was Erza would look SMOKIN' HOT in a red bunny outfit.

"Split personality? This is the first time I've ever heard of something like this." Erza mumbled, more to herself than to me, "I've got to tell the Master about this."

"Woah woah woah, hold on there, Scarlet." I fiddled with the bandages that I placed in my pockets and unwrapped the cloth, softly placing it on my arm before wrapping it up tightly. I bit my lower lip to minimize the pain, but that didn't help much. "As I was saying.. that's not the important thing right now. Usually I can get back, and Fate takes over, but not this time. He's not answering me." I winced as I started wrapping the other arm, keeping sure to make it as tight as possible, "This has never happened before. Not even once."

"A split personality taking over the original owner of the body?" Erza scratched her head, seemingly confused by what I just said. I wouldn't blame her though. I'm not worried about it, but I'm as confused as the next guy.

"So for now, I'm stuck as me. Like it or not, you'll have to deal with it either way." I shifted my view towards the window behind Erza, looking out at the rocky cliffs and jagged hills. The distant horizon showed a small outline of a building, so I assumed we were already close to our destination. What a fun train ride its been so far, eh?

* * *

><p>What troubled me wasn't the whole situation with Fate, it was what the mysterious girl had said earlier. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got. And when I'm confused, I get pissed off. And when I get pissed off, I tend to break things.<p>

And I was halfway through breaking the pole I was leaning on, until Erza called out my name and snapped me out of that temporary trance.

"What else happened just now? I may have fallen into a trap, but I did notice a large amount of power radiating from the top of the train." As suspected of her, she's highly observant. And sensitive to magic too. "Natsu and the others are suspecting how you've manage to clear the train over the large gap we saw earlier with only minor damages done."

She actually said it like it was the first time she's ever seen someone fixing a problem without causing mass destruction and chaos everywhere. Odd, but after witnessing every member of Fairy Tail passed out earlier, I can't say I'm surprised either.

"Look, Rave. I'm the only person you can talk to right now. The others don't know who you really are yet, and they might not react as kindly to you as Master and I did."

"What makes you think I can trust you? Newsflash, Erza. I'm not Fate. And if Fate were here right now, I think he would humbly agree with you that he's nothing like me. I don't trust anyone just because they treated me with kindness out of simpathy. What happened up there was nobody's business but my own."

"Rave, we can't ever help you if you kee-"

"Who says I needed your help in the first place? I don't belong in Fairy Tail, Erza. I'm not a good natured magician who fights criminals and rescues people." I fished the pair of black gloves I forgot about from my back pocket and strapped them on, "I'm the one who murdered all those people. I'm the one who they call the Crimson Leviathan. And I'm the one who enjoyed tasting the blood of the people I killed. If anything, the Council should've never let me go, but they did. And I'm free to do whatever I want with my life, even if it means killing more people to get what I want, I'll do it without hesitation."

"Then that is your choice." After all that I said, she still managed to keep her cool and spoke calmly, unbelievable. "What we do with our lives, as long as we never regret it, and do it for the right reasons, nobody can say what we did was wrong. But I need to ask you.." She stepped closer and placed one of her steel gloved hands on my shoulder. I would've shook her away, but a strange feeling enveloped me. "Why did you save everyone on this train if you would rather kill them all?"

Come on, witty retort.. witty retort.. witty.. I got nothing.

"Cause they're too weak to even save themselves.. That's why." I mumbled out the first thing I thought of because my mind was still full of blankness. God, what the hell is happening to me? Is anemia finally getting to me after so long?

"So in the end, you saved them for the sole reason of them not being able to save themselves." She concluded, "Is that what a killer would do? A killer wouldn't even give a damn about anyone, let alone save a train filled with a hundred people! Do you feel any regrets about that? Even an ounce? Compared to those times when you killed those people? Tell me the honest truth, Rave, because no matter what, you're still a kind and caring person."

"Tell me, Erza.. why?" I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't even shed a single one. I'm long dried up from all the sleepless nights and haunting nightmares that I've had to endure everyday during my prison sentence. "Why do you trust me that badly? Why do you want to keep on believing in me even when I've said everything I just said?"

"Because.." She looked down for a moment, but I could feel that she was holding back her tears as well. "I failed someone once. And because of that.. I never truly forgave myself after that."

"Erza.."

""Its.. nothing, really. I'm fine. I've always wondered how it would be like if I were given a second chance, thing's might have turned out differently."

I ripped off a portion of the bandage from my pocket and handed it to her. It wasn't as hygienic as a napkin or a tissue, but it works. She took it and wiped her half forming tears. I didn't need to be a smartass to know who she was talking about.

"I'm sure Jellal wouldn't want to see you like this." When I mentioned his name, she practically looked up and had a look that said 'how the hell do you know about him?' written all over her face. "After all, he was the one who gave me the idea of coming to you guys in the first place. Without him, I'd probably be in some dark guild right now.." The thought about a dark guild instantly reminded me of Raven Tail. After the heist they just pulled, I'm pretty sure they weren't a very friendly light guild. And the girl did mention something about Master knowing a lot more about Raven Tail than everyone else.

"Jellal.. huh.." She smiled warmly, but there was a distant look of sadness in her eyes, "That's definitely the old Jellal that I knew.. always willing to help people."

* * *

><p>"Come to think of it, Jellal said something about.. you doing something for me. I don't know what exactly, but, he said you'd probably know." I remember my last conversation in the Magic Council before I was set free. I didn't know much about him back then, since he seemed suspicious and what not.<p>

"I'll.. know? You'll have to let me think about it for awhile though."

"Its cool. But in the meantime.. I have to tell you something.. important."


	10. Chapter 10: Rave And A Bunny?

"Rave, I shall ask you one tiny little thing." Erza seemed calm, even after I asked her for a seemingly impossible request. "Is there a screw loose inside that head of yours? Should I fix it? It won't hurt a bit." She curled up both her steel clad hands and smashed them together with enough force to create a small spark. Imagine getting hit in the noggin with that, nah, I'd rather imagine her in her red bunny outfit.

Okay, maybe she's not entirely sane as I thought, or maybe she is, and I'm not. Or maybe I'm the only one who's not entirely sane. Hah, me? Crazy? As if that would ever happen.

"Look, you came here to look after Wendy, didn't you?" I reasoned, trying to put in as little sarcasm as I could ever manage, and boy was that hard, "I just need you to help me with that request. For someone like you, it'll be no problem, right? You could even keep the pay, I don't mind that. Just this once? Please?"

"Rave, as much as I care about Wendy, you are a fellow member of Fairy Tail." She crossed her arms, showing the usual strict-as-hell side of her. "Even if you are capable of doing things beyond the average magician, you still have the obey the rules of the guild and finish this job under my observation."

Fate would probably kill to see this, but I, THE Crimson Leviathan, Rave, tried using the puppy dog eyes to my advantage. Hey, whatever works, right? And DUH, you bet it worked. Erza Scarlet, the almighty Titania, widely known across the land of Fiore as one of the top female magicians, or so I've heard from Natsu and the others, was an absolute sucker for all things cute and cuddly.

"Pleeease, Erza? I'll buy you a bunny outfit.. I mean bunny plushie when I get back." I didn't want to say if I ever had any intentions of heading back to Fairy Tail in the first place, but I was definitely prepared for the worst. I didn't know what was going on, I don't know why Raven Tail is that interested in me, even going so far as to threaten someone that's supposedly 'close' to me.

That's the problem though, whenever I tried thinking about it, my mind instantly shuts down and goes blank. Even though I knew it would happen, I still kept thinking, hoping that I'd get the chance to remember even the slightest bit of information. Her face, the color of her hair, her name, anything will do..

"Fine. I'll do it." Erza's stern voice snapped me back into reality with a jolt, "But to tell you the honest truth, I am more worried about you than I am about Wendy. Are you sure you're fine being alone?"

"Hey now.." I backed off a little before the train entered the station of Clover Town, stopping in the hustling and bustling of a crowd of people, waiting to get on the train to head to their own destinations. Before we went back to rendezvous with Lucy and the others, I tapped Erza's shoulder, "I've always been alone. I'm used to it, don't worry about it too much. Thanks for everything, Erza. You're the first person I truly appreciate meeting in Fairy Tail."

I left before they could stop me or even catch up. I'm not one for dramatic final goodbyes, but something in me said that it was the right thing to do.

Oh God, am I turning.. kind? Even worse.. am I turning into Fate? Oh Lord, kill me before that happens.

After that unnecessary hysteria moment, I found my way out of the station without much trouble. Problem is, where the hell should I be going next? This town is the place where guild masters from all over Fiore hold their meetings and discussions. Hiding a dark guild in this place wouldn't be the smartest of ideas.

Or would it?

Now that I think about it, its not a bad idea. Hell, no one would ever suspect that a dark guild is roaming around at the place where the most powerful light magicians gather. A complete act of idiocy, or a brilliant master plan?

Other than the busy town which is no less different than Magnolia, there aren't much plants here, since the town was surrounded by outskirts of rocky hills and mountains.

No wonder it was hot as hell here.

Well, without wasting anymore time, I walked around the busy town, asking random townfolks about any recent happenings or incidents regarding magic. They all pretty much gave me the same 'are you kidding me?' look. Can't blame them, though.

Worst thing about it here is, there's not a SINGLE bunny girl in sight. Not even one! They were as normal as it gets! Oh please, even that girl Lucy cosplays sometimes! I think..

Speaking of which, I just remembered that I haven't even been in Fairy Tail for a week, and I'm leaving already. Its a shame, really. I've already started getting used to the constant fighting of the guild. The environment.. the people.. everything.

"You know, there could be better things waiting for you if you want it badly enough." The familiar voice came from behind me. No surprise though, since I've long guessed that Raven Tail's actual hideout is nearby. "If you enjoy company, I'm sure I could be of.. some use."

"Yeah.. I got a question though." I turned around, facing the mysterious hooded girl. When she pulled down her hood, she looked like any other cheerful ordinary girl, but God knows what she's capable of doing. "Do you always wear hoods? Don't you have any other wardrobe? No offense, but the cloak's a little bit cliche."

"Ah, this?" She tugged at the brown fabric of her cloak and started undressing. Stripping in public? Pfft, as if she would do tha.. "Wh.. wha.. what the hell are you wearing?"

Pulling a bunny ear hairband over her hair, she puffed up the tail behind her and smiled mischievously. "I heard you loved bunnies when you were a little younger. Now that you're older.. perhaps you'd enjoy this bunny instead?"

Tempting.. ever so tempting.

"You're the last person I'll ever think of who's interested in these things, Miss.."

"Violetta." She scooted closer to me, pulling me into an alleyway to avoid being stared at. With a body like hers, you can't help but want to stare at her. I apologize for my behavior, but.. I am guy after all. With that happy thought, she shoved me against the rough brick wall and lightly pinned me there, "Join us, and I'm sure you'll get to do more than just.. looking."

I can't say I was listening to her, since I was too busy staring at her rack the whole time. Sorry, ladies, if you have big racks, you can't expect a guy not to stare at them.

"Join us, and do whatever you want with me.. Defy us, she dies.."

Again with the she. "You know, I've been wanting to figure it out for a long time now, but who do you have? I mean, I don't have anyone related to me. You're hot and all, trust me, you are, but you can't just tempt me with false information and expect me to give in that easily."

Miss Bunny Girl backed off a little before attempting to give me a punch to the gut, which I easily dodged. It wasn't as much as a voluntary action, since I've trained my feet to move on reflex. The movement of my arms followed as I twist hers into a hammerlock position, wrenching her arm behind her back.

"You're going easy on me." I whispered gently into her ears, giving her a taste of her own medicine, "I don't like that. I don't like that at all."

Violetta shot me a grin and tilted her head to the side. After several seconds, she began to laugh like a maniacal lunatic. With a blast of light, a ray shot from the hand which I held behind her and blasted my body, sending it crashing through a concrete wall. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a thing.

"Though I'm sure you'd thoroughly enjoy what we are going to do with your dear Kaede.."

* * *

><p>Author's Note :<p>

Hopefully no one was offended by that last part .

Its rated T for a reason!

As always, thanks for the views, and appreciate the love!

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 11: Rave VS Bunny Girl

"You'd be a sad bitch if you think I'm going to give up without a fight." I stood up, the family of the house I just crashed into, showed a terrified look on their faces. But the father just shook his head and mumbled something about Fairy Tail mages, when I realized the mark on my left palm.

"See how bad of a reputation they've got?" Violetta walked forward, her high heels making a trotting sound behind her as she moved, "I'm sure if you are willing to join us, we'll make your reputation become one of epic proportions. One that history would never forget."

"Geez.. I don't know if I should be happy or offended." I debated whether to take off the bandages on my arms, but I didn't need them finding out about my powers. Especially one that wants nothing more than to capture me. "I already have a reputation as one of the worst rogue magicians that ever existed, and you're here criticizing about it. Shall I remind everyone here what the Crimson Leviathan you so desired for is capable of?"

Without wasting anymore time, I rushed towards her at my normal pace, which was fast enough. Sidestepping several of her light rays, I went around behind her, hooking her hands into a hammerlock and pressing her facedown to the ground.

It was that time again when she laughed. Her ear piercing laughter rang in my head when a figure appeared behind me and swung a steel pipe, right onto the side of my head.

How should I explain the sensation?.. Well.. it hurt like fuck.

I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, maybe a hallucination from the blow I received, but I could've sworn I saw two bunny girls. Two Violettas, staring at me.

"Defeated already? You sure don't live up to expectations, Leviathan." The one to the left laughed, while the one I pinned down to the ground disappeared into thin air. She was a light magician.. could she have possibly refracted the light into forming an image of herself?

But that image was solid.. I felt it. Then why..

"I don't know why the Boss wants a useless little runt like you in Raven Tail, but orders are orders." She walked up behind me, and with another swing of the steel pipe, I was barely conscious. I could feel a drizzle of warm red liquid pouring down from the wound she made.

Wait a minute..

Using her light magic, she created a rope-like ray of light to bound my arms together, then she lifted me to my feet. Bad idea, Bunny Girl.

"Could you get me a bandage? I feel a little.. light headed right now." I spoke, my lips curving up, forming a slight grin, right before I swung my head backwards and headbutted the bridge of her nose. The blood that seeped from my wound down to my arms had helped release me from the bondage of her light rope. I quickly pulled her by her hair and stared right into her violet eyes. Odd, I could've sworn..

Off the corner of my eye, I saw an image of someone about to swing something at my direction. Instinctively, I ducked and kicked my left leg backwards. I was a little surprised when she caught it, but then I used her hands as a stepping stone and landed a kick right to the back of her head.

"That would not feel good in the morning." I winced mockingly, staring down at the unconscious body of the Bunny Girl.

* * *

><p>"Walk along, kids. There's nothing to see here." Yes, there was nothing to see here at all. Just a dude bleeding profusely from his head, and a girl clad in a bunny outfit, also bleeding. Nothing unusual, just another normal, completely unweird day.<p>

When I walked into one of the hotels and asked for a room, the manager didn't even ask a question, not even about the bunny girl I was carrying, before handing me a pair of keys. That's what I call good service. Now if only they had bunny girl maids...

Now I know what you're probably thinking. Why the hell would I be carrying someone who just tried to sabotage an entire train full of people just to get my attention and tried render me unconscious just to take me to their leader on my back, to a hotel room just for the both of us? Well, no, I ain't trying to rape her. I maybe a murderer, but I damn sure ain't no rapist, even if she's hot as hell, and is wearing a bunny outfit.

Plus, its not like she's my type or anything. I have loads more to worry about. Kaede.. That name sounds so familiar, yet I can't remember it well enough. But that name alone was enough to make me all jittery and confused, so she must have meant something to me and Fate. Speaking of which, I still can't communicate with him. Its been over full day since the incident on the train had happened, and a full day since I've lost contact with him.

Unlocking the door with my keys, I'm surprised as to how large the room was. I didn't even tell them what kind of room I needed, and they gave me something like this. God I hope I have enough jewels for this.

Instead of putting her gently down on the bed like any gentleman would, I tossed her unconscious body onto it and a groan escaped from her mouth.

"You could be dead for all I care." With that said, I entered the bathroom and cleaned the blood off my face. I made sure to lock the doors behind me as I stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. The blood washed off my body in a rain of crimson, and the wound on my head was nowhere to be found.

Even though no one knows the exact details of my powers, I think Erza has found out some of it. That girl always seems to shatter my expectations over and over again. "Is this why you wanted me to meet her, Jellal? Instead of bragging about your girlfriend, you wanted me to see her in person?" I laughed slightly, right before a voice entered my mind, whispering things I can't understand.

It made my head hurt. A lot. It was almost equivalent to getting your head smashed by a steel pipe. Yes, I'm speaking from experience here.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I found myself back in the prison of the Magic Council. Dark and gloomy, and the smell of musk and blood everywhere. Unlike most prisons, they managed to keep the place cleaner so it doesn't smell like human waste everytime someone important decides to drop by for a visit.<p>

I don't remember much of anything, but I was pretty sure it was a different cell from when I was in before. Maybe it was the one before I got transferred for misconducting and accused of plotting something against the Council.

Just then, I heard some ramblings coming from the outside. Most likely between a guard and a prisoner.

"Get in there, runt! This is where you belong now!" The guard shoved the prisoner along, using an electrical baton, hitting her everytime she slowed down or stopped.

To be honest, I could only vaguely remember this scene, but I remember talking to the prisoner, who turned out to be a girl, a few nights later, since her cell was only next to mine. Her name was.. Well, once again, I couldn't remember.

This was one of the rare times when I wished Fate was here, since he was always the one with the better memory.

Wait, hold it.. I distinctively remembered talking to two people during that time.

* * *

><p>After I snapped back to reality, I was in the showers, the hot water still running. I sat on the floor, stark naked. And that was when I noticed..<p>

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?" I asked Bunny Girl, whom apparently wasn't dressed like a bunny girl anymore, and is currently taking a shower next to me. I blushed so much I could feel the blood pumping up my nostrils.

I exited the shower immediately and grabbed a towel, but not before hearing her laugh and saying, "What's the hurry? Haven't you ever seen a woman's naked body before?"

"No. Got a problem with that?" I spoke sternly, trying, and somewhat succeeding, in mimicking Erza's bossy voice.

"You're not serious, are you? Come on, you're like what? 16? 17?"

"16 and a freaking half. The last 10 years have not been filled with joyful moments, Bunny Girl."

Just as I wrapped the towel over my lower body, the whispers came once again, but this time, it wasn't as painful as before, and I could've sworn I understood the two words it spoke..

"Victorica.." I unintentionally mumbled out, "And.. Violetta.."


	12. Chapter 12: Sister Complex?

"Ah, so you finally remembered?" Violetta walked out of the shower, her towel barely concealing any of the private parts of her body. I didn't know what to do then. Should I keep staring, or close my eyes? Staring, I thought, I'll definitely keep staring.

"You know, you need to get laid. Like really really badly." She headed for the wardrobe, found a nice white robe and put it on. "Its not that I don't appreciate being stared at by some lonely pervert, oh wait, that's totally it."

Lonely pervert my ass. "Yes, me, a lonely pervert. I feel so much better that the insult came from a girl who wore nothing more than a revealing, skimpy bunny outfit in the middle of town."

"Touche.." She tied the robe up and walked over to the tiny kitchen area, pouring herself a cup of green tea. "Its good to see that you haven't lost your sharp tongue after all these years." Even though her tea was smoking hot, she managed to down the entire cup in one gulp. What was she, heat resistant or something?

"My memory's foggy, so don't blame me if I can't remember anything from our happy prison days." I admitted, rubbing my head and wondering where those whispers came from. "You have a sister, right? Victorica.. that's all I can manage to muster out of my head."

Violetta sighed and walked towards the large bed. When she sat down, the top half of her breasts almost slipped out. Why, God, why does every single girl I meet had to have large boobies? Well, its not really a bad situation to be in now that I think of it.

It was then that I noticed the mark on the top side of her left breast. It was violet colored, duh, and shaped like a raven. To an ordinary person, it would've seemed identical to the mark of Fairy Tail, but Raven Tail's mark had a darker, more.. sinister look to it.

But seeing her face like that after I mentioned her sister, I must've hit a soft spot somewhere. Is Victorica okay? I wondered that, but if she were, Violetta wouldn't ever be seen without her. At least that's what I think.

"So.. mind telling me the reason you joined Raven Tail?" I thought that maybe, if I kept asking her some questions, she would eventually open up, enough to tell me about everything that's going on.

"I guess.. The same reasons why you joined your precious guild, Fairy Tail." She grabbed one of the pillows and held it tight against her chest while she touched the mark on her chest, "You wanted to find a place where you could belong, didn't you?"

I nodded. If Jellal hadn't told Fate about Fairy Tail, I probably would've ended up in a random dark guild like Violetta. Sometimes, I wonder why someone like him had been imprisoned by the Magic Council.

* * *

><p>To the average person, Fairy Tail wouldn't seem like much. In fact, if it weren't for its members being magicians, no one would even notice the difference between the guild and a sports bar. Occasional fights, constant arguments, and even weird celebrations. But there was something about the guild that made it special. Even though I wasn't a member for long, I knew that each member of Fairy Tail had a strong bond with each other. Sure, they were reckless and destructive, but they were the type of people who would do anything and everything if it meant saving each other, even putting their lives on the line.<p>

"At the time, me and my sister.. we didn't know any other places to go, until a weird man came up to us and offered us a place to stay.." She gazed out the window, but her sad expression never changed, "We had no jewels, we were hungry, and we didn't know what else to do." She seemed to smile a little, but her eyes went teary and reddish, "I know we've told you this before, but, before we were sent to prison, our village labelled us as the Cursed Twins. Our parents debated sending us away to a guild to learn to control our magic, but.. they were killed before that could happen. The village chief tied them to a pole and.. burned them alive. Right in front of us.."

Yes, it was definitely a sad moment, but I had to resist the raging urge to blurt out 'Yes, and I'm sure they ended up well done.' Hey, I've had too many sad moments in this lifetime to count. Don't hate.

"They did nothing wrong, and.. look how they ended up. They were just trying to protect us.. That's when.. when our powers acted up and got the better of us.. we killed them all." She gritted her teeth and curled her hands into fists, "Each and every one of them. Slowly.. brutally.. we erased their entire existences from the face of this planet. Till today, neither of us regret our actions.."

I handed Violetta a tissue to avoid her getting her snot all over the pillow, which I'm sure would be mine to use later that night if it were slimy and gooey. The thought of a slimy and gooey pillow did NOT fare well in my mind.

"That didn't feel good, did it?" I said quietly, "No matter how many people we have killed, the sadness still exists.."

Violetta still kept her gaze on the horizon through the window, but at least she's calmed down and not snot all over the place, "You were the only real friend we've ever made. Before Victorica and I were released, we promised that we'd find you once again, right?"

Come to think of it, I did remember a tiny fragment of something like that happening. "Yeah.. I think so. I'm sorry if I don't.. remember it clearly.. it might take some time to jog my memory back to the way it was." I hope she understood what I meant instead of literally trying to jog my brains out of my head. I don't think that'll be very good for my memory.. and life.

"I think Victorica would be proud if.. if she knew I've found you after this long." She sighed once again, throwing her rolled up tissue into the dustbin, "We had a bet with each other, saying that whoever finds you first, we'll pay the loser 5000 jewels."

"Yes, and I appreciate being the center of your bet." I walked over, stood right in front of her face and flicked her forehead, "Thank you very much for that."

"They weren't wrong about you, though.." She rubbed the spot where I just flicked her and looked right into my eyes, "Yellow.. like a cat. Some even say that they turn red whenever you use your powers, but no one has lived to prove the tale."

I plopped down onto the bed and groaned against a pillow, "I'll tell you when I can see my own eye color, okay? You know, you still haven't told me about your sister.. where is she now? How is she?"

"She's.." Her expression changed in an instant, "She was taken.. right in front of my eyes.. when we were out on an assassination job.. Its been almost a year now."

Yes, assassination job. I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"You haven't found any clues as to where she might be?" Yes, stupid question. If she did, she wouldn't be here without her. "Ah, forget it. I meant that-"

"I did." And that surprised the hell out of me. "But up until now, it has been to dangerous for me to make a move.."

"Where?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.."

"I asked you where, so answer me."

"She's in.. Fairy Tail.."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

The next chapter would be a little different , since I wanted to do a little development between the main characters of Fairy Tail :D

So be on the lookout for that! And, as always, appreciate the views and reviews!

PEACE!


End file.
